Another Time
by Gwydene
Summary: Liz Parker comes across a strange girl in Roswell, who seems to know something imporant. Liz seems to think she is one of the enemy, but cannot be sure. Little does she know that the girl's identity belongs to another time.


"Then we'll buy an old farm house and live out the rest of our days raising children and animals."  
  
Liz Parker sighed as she wiped the tables in the Crashdown Café. The couple in the booth behind her was so in love. It almost made her sick listening to them and knowing that she could never be so public with the lover of her life. She could just imagine what her Dad would do if she lived in the country. Assuming that she still knew Max, she wouldn't put it past her father to order Max off the property with a sawed-off shotgun.  
  
Liz sighed. She drifted behind the counter in time to see her father watching her. She smiled at him; actually smirked at him. Then grabbed a coffee pot and walked over to the booth were the young couple were still eagerly making plans.  
  
"Coffee?" she asked.  
  
"No thanks," said the man brushing her aside. The woman eagerly accepted a cup.  
  
"Oh look Chris," she said glancing around, "we're the only ones left."  
  
"That's ok," said Liz, "It must be wonderful to plan your life together." Out of the corner of her eye Liz could see her father step out of the kitchen. He's watching me, she thought.  
  
"Are you going to be married?" she asked politely.  
  
"Oh we already are," said the woman. She pulled put down her coffee to show Liz her ring.  
  
"Oh that's very nice," commented Liz. "How long have you been married?"  
  
"We got married yesterday," said Chris beaming with pride. "Shelby's parents didn't approve of me, so we got married at the Elvis Chapel in Vegas."  
  
Liz froze. The Elvis Chapel was were she got married. Where I would have got married she reminded herself. She realized it was more important to save the world than to marry Max Evans.  
  
"Lizzy," came an angry voice from the kitchen. She knew he had heard. She knew he didn't want her to get 'ideas' about Max Evans.  
  
"Excuse me," she said to the couple and hurried to the back of the café.  
  
"Clean up, close up, and go to bed." With that her father left the room.  
  
Liz sighed again. It felt like forever until she could move out. She heard the doorbell jangle and realized she hadn't locked up the door. She turned to see a girl about two years younger than herself huddled in the booth she had just cleaned.  
  
The girl looked frightened and unkept. As Liz approached the girl she pulled out her note pad.  
  
"The kitchen is closed but I could make you a sandwich," said Liz kindly.  
  
" I don't want a sandwich," said the strange girl.  
  
"Well, what can I get you to drink?" Liz offered.  
  
"Tell me," demanded the girl with a piercing stare, " Are you Liz Parker?"  
  
Liz was taken aback.  
  
"Yes," she answered slowly. "Who are you?" Ever since she had found out that Max, Isabel and Michael were aliens she was careful whom she talked to.  
  
"That's not important," countered the girl. Looking wildly around her, as if to ensure that no one was looking. "Your in danger. You, and all your friends."  
  
"Excuse me?" Liz gasped.  
  
"I can't stay here." Exclaimed the girl jumping up. "Your not safe. Not while they are close to finding them." She grasped Liz's hand and stared into her eyes. "Trust no one." The girl said clearly. With that the girl left the café.  
  
  
  
  
  
Liz got into bed but she lay awake uneasily. Should she call Max and tell him about the strange girl? No. She decided. There was no point. Max was living with Michael right now and there was no point in getting them both up in the middle of the night. Still, Liz couldn't quiet the distressed feeling she had.  
  
'I'm always the paranoid one,' she told herself. But oddly enough she had always been right. First there was Agent Topolski who appeared in Roswell as a guidance counselor, but Liz knew there was something strange about her. Then there had been Tess, Liz shuttered, Tess had turned out to be another one of the pod squad. But still she wasn't who she made herself out to be. Then Courtney who worked at the Crashdown for a while last year. She had been a skin.  
  
'Try not to think about it,' Liz told herself as she rolled over. But she found herself reaching for the phone anyway.  
  
There were three sharp rings before Max picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he said sleepily.  
  
"Hi Max." Liz said trying to sound cheerful and not quite making it.  
  
"What is it?" asked Max, now fully awake.  
  
"Oh, probably nothing, just a feeling I have really," remarked Liz.  
  
"Hold on, I'll be right there," said Max fumbling for the light switch in the dark.  
  
"Uh Max?" asked Liz.  
  
"What?" he replied.  
  
"You can't come over, but could I come over there?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Great. Be there in ten minutes."  
  
"But Liz." Max started.  
  
"Bye."  
  
Liz crept out of her window and tripped on some one.  
  
"What the.." she cried, just as a hand came out to silence her.  
  
"You must trust me," the girl was saying.  
  
"Why?" asked Liz through the girl's fingers "who are you?"  
  
"That isn't important right now, just take me along with you." The girl demanded.  
  
"No." Liz said, "Besides I don't even know you."  
  
"If you don't take me I'll scream and tell your parents where you're going in the middle of the night."  
  
Damn, thought Liz. The girl does have a point. There was no weapon that she could see. But that didn't mean she didn't suspect that the girl had one. So she agreed to take the mysterious girl along with her.  
  
  
  
At Michael's apartment the strange girl knocked on the door. Max opened it and froze.  
  
The strange girl had Liz tied up in about seven feet of rope and had what looked very much like a phaser pointed directly at her head.  
  
"Don't mess with me." The girl said pointing the phaser at Max. "In! Now!" She demanded.  
  
Max was once again glad that Michael was out on his security job.  
  
"Now," said the girl with authority. "Sit. And lets discuss the terms."  
  
"Terms?" Interrupted Max. "What terms? You kidnapped my girlfriend and bribed your way in here, and you expect me to be civil and deal with you?"  
  
"Max," interrupted Liz, " I think you should just listen to her."  
  
"Yes, she is right," said the girl, "You should listen to me."  
  
"First of all, I hated to deceive you like this. Imagine a watcher having to kidnap in order to speak to her King." She shook her head.  
  
"Oh, but I am getting ahead of myself. Please allow me to loosen your bonds Liz Parker." With a wave of her had the rope descentegrated into a little pile of ashes at Liz's feet.  
  
"Oh and you were right." The girl said to Liz, "I'm not at all what I seem."  
  
With that she yawned and stretched and her dirty bedraggled appearance became clean and spotless.  
  
"Now just hold it a second Max Evans. Before you blast me into a little pile of cinders on the floor, it might interest you to hear my story first if you are so inclined. After all it has to do with you."  
  
"Fine," Max consented "but who are you?"  
  
"Oh, I'm not a skin. But Kivar sent me here, although he doesn't know it yet. My name is Serena, and I am your watcher."  
  
There was a stunned silence. Max and Liz looked at each other and back at Serena. Liz's heart beat faster. She had heard that name before. Future Max had mentioned her, and now she was standing right in front of Liz.  
  
"Not convincing? Well, I'll tell you the whole story in length boy King if you'll only let me."  
  
"Wait!" said Max "Me a King?"  
  
"Yeah, don't play games with me Maxwell, or is it Maximums? Nope, scrap that, Zann.  
  
Oh shocking isn't it? I know all about your crash landing, the duplicates, the pods, the orbs, your powers, time travel, and oh yeah, the granolith. Which is no longer on earth, but home with Ava who you got pregnant. Is the story accurate so far? Or have I missed something? Oh yeah and the reason all of this came to be, is that Liz here was shot in the Crashdown café around three years ago. Not unusual, waitresses often pick up stray bullets. But Liz isn't dead. Nope not her. There was blood found on her uniform and her order book. There was a bullet hole in the uniform, but no bullet. It mysteriously disappeared. And was replaced my a silver handprint."  
  
She smirked at them.  
  
Liz was shocked that Serena knew everything. Max was growing angrier by the second.  
  
"How dare you!" He burst out raising his hand as if to smote Serena into a little pile of ashes.  
  
"Max!" screamed Liz. "Leave her alone! I know she knows to much, but she isn't dangerous!"  
  
"How do you know that?" Max demanded.  
  
"You told me," said Liz.  
  
"How could I have? I've never seen her before!"  
  
"Oh dear," said Serena, " I thought there was something that you kept from him. Perhaps I should leave so you can tell him now."  
  
"No, Serena. It won't help. I won't tell him now. Go on with your story."  
  
"Well ok. It starts at the decline of the royal family on Anthar. Shortly after your death Zann. Your mother programmed the message to send to the four of you. And she sent her most loyal servant to serve you down here a make sure that you were not destroyed by Kivar. Of coarse there were the two protectors, to guide you and protect you. 


End file.
